bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wadō Ichimonji
Wadō Ichimonji (和道一文字, "Straight Road of Harmony") is the name of an organization comprised mainly of spiritually powerful Rukongai residents, many of which lost their families in the blood wars. Shigenaga has incited their dislike of Shinigami by regaling how they were forsaken, mistreated and left to die. The public goal of Wadō Ichimonji and the goal most of it's members are made aware of, is to protect the rukon districts where they no longer deem Shinigami sufficient. In actuality however, Shigenaga had them organized and mobilized for the sole purpose of giving him an edge over his rivals and establish further dominion in the Rukongai districts. Having armed forces also has the added effect of making people especially wary of him, and for someone like Shigenaga, that equates to power. Although the organization succeeds in keeping order and enforce the law, this too is within his interests, with the Wadō Ichimonji serving as a honor guard of sorts to his most esteemed customers and contacts; vastly increasing his profit. Structure & Power Wadō Ichimonji has a fairly unusual structure, being composed of various cells scattered across the Yōkōgoten. Each cell has it's own rules, being similar to gangs in their own right. While Shigenaga doesn't elect leaders and each member is technically of the same rank, each gang generally has a spokesperson who steps up and reports to him directly, and this spokesperson typically assumes a role of leadership within his or hers specific cell. Often, the spokesman is more powerful than the rest of them, but it's also common for them to simply be more respected or experienced. The Wadō Ichimonji, while much less organized the Gotei 13, is still a powerful force in it's own right. Being composed of many powerful individuals gathered from the Rukon districts, in a similar manner as that of . All of it's members, without exception is deeply devoted to their cause, and many have come to despise Shinigami for being unable to protect their loved ones in the past wars, and for their cruel treatment of ordinary pluses. Those who couldn't fight have learned how to wield weapons, and have used what little energy they possess to study at the various dojos located in the Rukongai. Intelligence gathered by the Second Division has estimated their exact number to be around eight-hundred people, scattered all across the rukon districts in each of the four directions. The members live in a barracks, with multiple such structures spread evenly throughout 156 of the 360 districts, with those who lack them typically being areas of interest for rivalling kings. Who'd use their own influences, forces and resources to secure their interests from Shigenaga's prying eyes. Uniforms The garbs of the Wadō Ichimonji bear an uncanny resemblance to the Shihakushō worn by contemporary with a few noteable differences. Mainly, this is in regards to the color palette, which is a deep crimson where a Shinigami's uniform would be black, and black where it would've been white. According to Shigenaga, these red garments are worn to honor the fallen, the crimson color being a representation of all the innocents who perished in the Blood War, who were never saved by the Shinigami. Unlike Shinigami, no member of the Wadō Ichimonji wears a Haori, as none except for Shigenaga and a few others have any military command over the organization. Their uniform is completed by a sheath carrying an . How someone as disreputable as Shigenaga might've gotten their hands on what appears to be a great quantity of Zanpakutō being anyones guess. Regardless, because of this, Wadō Ichimonji is fully capable of hurting or killing spiritual beings such as Hollows and the odd Shinigami. Members Category:Organizations